Hershey Park Wiki
Coasters= | Comet | Fahrenheit | Great Bear | Lightning Racer | Roller Soaker | Sidewinder | Skyrush | SooperDooperLooper | Storm Runner | Trailblazer | Wild Mouse | Wildcat | |-| Water Rides= | Bayside Pier | Coastline Plunge Tower | East Coast Waterworks | Intercoastal Waterway Sandcastle Cove | The Shore | Tidal Force | Waverider | |-| Park Sections= | Tudor Square | Rhineland | Founder's Circle | The Hollow | Minetown | Music Box Way | Pioneer Frontier | Midway America | The Boardwalk | Welcome to the Hershey Park Wiki Hersheypark (known as Hershey Park until 1970) is a family theme park situated in Hershey, Derry Township, Pennsylvania, United States, about 15 miles (24 km) east of Harrisburg, and 95 miles (153 km) west of Philadelphia. Founded in 1905 by Milton S. Hershey, as a leisure park for the employees of the Hershey Chocolate Company, as of 2012, the park is wholly and privately owned by Hershey Entertainment & Resorts Company. The Park Hersheypark's family themed atmosphere provides thrills and fun for families and people of all ages. The Park has 12 amazingly thrilling roller coasters, ranging from wooden, to inverted, over 20 kiddie rides, and everything in-between. Hersheypark also has a moderate sized water park, featuring 4 thrilling rides, and waverider, and an innovative roller soaker (a water war, low thrill ride between the ride passengers, and kids on the ground). The park is divided up into 9 different sections: Tudor Square, Rhineland, Founder's Circle, The Hollow, Minetown, Music Box Way, Pioneer Frontier, Midway America, and The Boardwalk. * Hershey's Chocolate World Hershey’s Chocolate World is the name of Hershey's visitor center in Hershey, Pennsylvania, United States . Open year-round, Hershey's Chocolate World offers marketplace shops and restaurants, specializing in Hershey's chocolate products. Attractions include the Really Big 3-D show, the Hershey Trolley Works, Factory Works Experience, and a free Chocolate Tour ride. Hershey's Chocolate World was built as a replacement of the Hershey chocolate plant tour, which had reached its capacity and was no longer able to handle the large numbers of visitors per year. A large sign in front of the factory tells visitors to go to Hershey's Chocolate World for the chocolate-making tour. The newly-opened facility took inspiration from World's Fair pavilions. In 1979, a mosaic from the original Hershey Creamery was moved to Chocolate World. It was placed next to the entrance of the ride, and lasted until 1999, when the retail area named Everything Hershey's was opened. Over the years, the tour ride has gone through several revisions and renovations, the first of which took place in 1978 to add a series of nostalgic shops to the building. On June 1, 1986, the visitor's center welcomed its 20 millionth visitor. A $4.5 million update to the chocolate-making tour ride opened in 1988, featuring a curious robot for a host. In the mid-1990s, the ride saw numerous revisions on a small scale, including the removal of several show elements. The last renovation occurred in early 2006 when several scenes in the chocolate tour ride were replaced with singing, animatronic cows. Today, there are still portions of the ride that have changed very little from the 1978 updated version, including the sorting and cleaning, roll refining, and chocolate conch scenes. Current Attractions :: Chocolate Tour - A free 10-minute Omnimover-style dark ride tour shows a simulation of the chocolate making process. This ride is an original attraction, which opened on June 30, 1973, and has been updated numerous times. The tour concludes with a free sample of a Hershey's product, and a ride photo is available for purchase. *'Factory Works Experience' - Primarily for kids, this 2004 interactive experience is a chance to be a factory packaging expert by collecting Hershey's kisses in decorative plastic containers. Kids get a free yellow, orange, and red hat for participating, and a factory photo is available for purchase. *'Really Big 3-D Show' - Added in 2002, this is an animated 3-D musical show presented in a 250-seat theatre several times throughout the day. Current admission is $5.95 for adults (13–61 years), $4.95 for children (3–12 years), and $5.45 for senior citizens (62+ years). The show features John O-Hurley, and the voice of Danny DeVito. The show was designed by Landmark Entertainment. *'Hershey Trolley Works' - Most commonly spotted on the streets of Hershey is the fern green, old-fashioned trolley. Added in 1988, the trolley, with singing conductors, departs for a round-trip tour of Hershey, pointing out historical and cultural observations along the way. Shows leave throughout the day and paid admission is required for this attraction. The 60 minute "History and Chocolate Tour" is available year round, the entertaining "Trolley Adventure" tour runs from Memorial Day-Labor Day, and the "Christmas Adventure" shows during the Christmas season. *'Hershey's Chocolate Tasting Group Experience' Patrons learn the art of chocolate tasting as the Chocolatier guides them through an interactive discussion of chocolate lore. Guests try samples of the chocolate ranging from creamy milk to robust dark and everything in between. All attendees receive a gift. The rest of Hershey's Chocolate World contains various shops selling Hershey souvenirs and chocolate, and several counter service meal locations (Dessert Creation Studio, Hershey's Courtyard Food Court, and Hershey's Ice Cream Shop). The main candy store is one of the largest stores of its kind in the world selling Hershey's products including new items not widely released, and premium chocolate brands like Scharffen Berger Chocolate.